


【李知勋x你】小熊先生

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “你说，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”“乍见小欢，小别思念，久处仍怦然。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】小熊先生

**Author's Note:**

> “你说，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”
> 
> “乍见小欢，小别思念，久处仍怦然。”

01

窗纱没有拉好，凌晨的风的温度偏低，我吸吸鼻子，李知勋像是条件反射一样把被子往上拉了拉，又替我塞塞脖子的位置。

是我身体虚弱，还是初春的风偏要来欺负我，不出所料地感冒了。

李知勋一边叹气一边替我套上他的厚毛衣，嘴里还嘟嘟嚷嚷：

“我不是…给你拉被子了吗…怎么会这样？”

我撇撇嘴没说话，走到衣柜前掏出一双小熊图案的袜子放在玄关处，他的皮鞋旁边。

李知勋显然是看见了，他无奈着倚在旁边看着我嘟着嘴又给他的公文包挂上了小熊挂件。

—没什么理由，借着感冒任性一下总可以吧？

02

今天其实是李知勋的音乐发布会，他还在思考着要不要带生病的我出门，最终还是抵不过我的强烈要求。

他转身又给我戴了个帽子，确认过我的手是暖和的，才安心地揣着我的手一起出门了。

—

正装的李知勋真的非常好看，眉眼温柔又英气，梳着干净利落的背头，白嫩的手指捏着几页文件，声线温柔地讲述着新曲子的概念和自己的设想。

我坐在台下，看着他发言，像是想到什么，捂着嘴笑了出来。

发布会刚结束，我就收到他信息：

“刚才笑什么？”

“没有，我想到你裤子遮住的小熊袜子了kk”

“…你笑了就行，赶紧穿上外套出来吧，我结束了。”

我乖乖的穿上外套，走去门口，大老远就看见他站在那，便笑着走过去：

“小熊先生！”

他愣了愣，笑着压了压我的帽子，又看着我：

“小熊夫人，下次给我准备猫咪袜子好吗？”

—我大概是被他惯坏了。

03

午后，我刚睡醒，抬眼看见窗台上坐着的李先生也在小憩，阳光轻轻落在他头发上，脸上细细泛起金光，像极了坠落人间的仙子。

是我的目光太灼热了吧，他也抬起眼看着我，眼神带着睡意又溢满温柔。

我可是顶不住他这么盯着我看的，连忙下床踏着拖鞋，钻进他怀里寻到一个舒适的位置，抬起手逗逗他的下巴。

“我知道有三个人喜欢你。”

“谁呀？”他低头看着我。

“我呀我呀我呀！”

“那可怎么办，我戒指只买了一枚。”他握着我的手，摩挲着无名指上的戒指。

“但是婚礼只有我会出现。”我转过头亲亲他。

04

“你想象的未来里有我吗？”

“有你的未来不是想象。”


End file.
